The life of a planeteer isn't always easy
by special agent Ali
Summary: Hi Planeteers. I thought I'd try a Captain Planet tale. So Hoggish Greedly is up to his nasty tricks again and Wheeler fell into a raging river…..will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Wheeler!" Linka screamed as she saw the redhead fighting to hold on to his rock.

"He won't be able to hold on much longer!" Gi exclaimed as she hovered the Gio cruiser above their friend.

"Ma-Ti, tell Wheeler were going to let our powers combine" Kwame commanded the youngest planeteer.

Ma-Ti nodded and sent out the message as Kwame pointed his ring out and said "Earth"

Down below Wheeler pointed his ring to the sky and shouted "Fire!"

"Wind, Water, Heart" was exclaimed from the other three and Captain Planet appeared.

"By your powers combined I am Captain Planet" he said. Wheeler waved at him wildly.

"Cap! Help!" the young man cried. It used the last of his strength and fell off his rock and floated quickly to the waterfall dead ahead.

Captain Planet flew toward him but before he could reach him he was soaked with toxic waste.

"Ha! Got him boss!" Rigger shouted in glee from Hoggish Greedly's plane who laughed in triumph.

Captain Planet fell to the ground. "Wheeler! No!" he shouted as he fell to his knees then crashed from the toxic poison.

"Ahhh!" Wheeler screamed as he fell down the waterfall, down the thousand foot drop.

He fell unconscious as his body hit the water. The planeteers jumped out of the Gio cruiser and ran to Captain Planet.

Ma-Ti and Gi got water from the raging river and cleaned off Captain Planet.

"Thanks Planeteers" Captain said as he jumped up fully recharged.

"Captain Planet…is Wheeler…" Linka began but couldn't form the words.

"Not while I am still here he isn't" he answered. Captain dove off but not before punching out Greedly's ship sending the two eco-villains flying.

He dove down the fall and into the cold water and quickly found the lost Planeteer. He dove up and the young man lay limp in his arms.

Captain planet raced back to the others who crowded with concerned looks.

"I'll go get Greedly you try and revive him planeteers" Cap ordered and flew off.

Gi bent to give CPR but as Cap came back minutes later with the two villians neatly tied up, she still had no luck reviving her friend.

"No! Gi, you have to…Wheeler!" Linka cried.

_So is Wheeler alive or…._

_Review if u wanna know the answer _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay oops sorry all. Guess I am pretty bad at this if its been over a year since I wrote this one. But hey blame the Avengers okay. Since that movie came out I've been a bit occupied writing about those six heroes instead of these ones._

_But anyway I'll shout out to Daughteroftheseagod1 because she made me remember this story. Hope you all enjoy as I end this short story. _

_Oh and I still love my first review. Your so right but I was trying to stick to show and all these shows seem to love doing it hard way lol. But then hey they were panicking lol and I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Okay now on to story for real now._

Gi bent and gave Wheeler mouth to mouth resuscitation again. This time the red-head started coughing.

Kwame was already beside Wheeler and helped turn him to the side. The teen coughed some more as Kwame rubbed his back gently.

"Easy my friend, I am so glad you are okay" he told him.

"You…and me…both…pal" Wheeler gasped. He flopped back to his back and panted heavily.

"My god…I have never…been….more scared…in my life" he gasped.

Gi moved to stand again by then so Linka could see him. She was crying tears of joy as was the young Asian and the two other male teens.

Even Cap was a bit emotional. He saw the teenagers as his own children as did the spirit of the Earth Gaia did.

"Are you all right Wheeler?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Wheeler slowly sat up with Kwame and Linka's help. "I think so…still a bit shaky from the fall but…I think I'll be okay…" he said. Wheeler was a toughie after all.

"Good" Cap replied, relief evident in his voice. "Well then planeteers I'll be right back" Cap added and grabbed Hoggish Greedly and Rigger again.

He flew off and was back quickly. "Before you…go…Cap…can you…carry me again?" Wheeler asked with a yawn.

"Of course Wheeler" Captain Planet replied kindly. He lifted Wheeler like he was Cap's baby and cradled him gently.

Wheeler put his head against Cap and was sound asleep in seconds.

Cap placed him in a seat and buckled him in. "All right planeteers I'm off now and remember the power is yours!" he said and disappeared.

The five lights flew back into the five rings and Gi sat in the driver seat of their geo cruiser. She snuck a quick look to Wheeler and relief shown in her face as she watched his chest rise and fall.

"Gosh…I forget sometimes that even though were heroes were…you know…human" she murmured.

Ma-Ti nodded. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful then" he suggested.

"Ma-Ti is right…all we can do is try our best everyday to be good people and keep each other safe" Kwame agreed.

Linka nodded without taking her eyes off Wheeler. She sat in a seat beside him and reached out for his hand. He didn't wake up when she took it but smiled a small smile in his sleep.

_**I hope my three reviewers liked the end to this. Sorry its short but its midnight and I just got off work. But after I saw review I had to type out an ending for her. Hope all enjoyed. **_


End file.
